In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,999 and 4,079,062 there are described a number of 1-(2-aryl-1,3-dioxan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles wherein the 1,3-dioxane moiety is unsubstituted, said compounds displaying antifungal and antibacterial activities. The compounds of the present invention differ from the foregoing essentially by the presence of 1 to 3 alkyl-substituents on the 1,3-dioxane moiety.